combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NIGHTkilla/Been Inactive on the Wiki lol
Hey guys, long time no see =) Iv still been playing CA, just not editing as much on the wiki. Lol last time i edited, i was captain 3 and now im Major 2. This is basically a rant on Specs and Mutagens, as i have been playing quar a lot recently. Specs Are specs really as overpowered as people put them?. Although sometimes i do think that specs are overpowered and annoying, especially when they use the claymores and M32 spam in quarantine, i dont think that it is as good as people say. Usually, the only use of the spec is in Quarantine, where lower ranked players would camp with their claymores and M32s. I find this extremely annoying, but this is the only time i am against specs. They cost quite a lot of GP, almost 20k just to use for a short amount of time. In addition, if you can freerun, you can just buy a few grenades and actually kill more zombies than specs, and also have more speed. Specs in fireteam is alright, and you can see many people in Nemexis Hq just farming with specs. However, in elim, specs are that good at all. There, i dont actually think that specs are as bad as people think, although they are extremely annoying in Quarantine. Mutagens In my opinion, i think that mutagens really killed quarantine. Nowadays, a lot of e-mods host "no mutagen" games, only to be using mutagens themselves, and rage kick anyone who accuses them of being unfair. With mutagen, you can actually have 4 fat nades, 3 normal nades, 4 mines, and a lot of ammo. However, this is not as bad as having a crusher chasing after you. A lot of the older quarantine players will experience the difference when a crusher is chasing you. Normally, a zombie would only take a M69HE Frag and an RPG to die, but these crushers are rediculous. These things are just so hard to kill, and they regen their health back so quick. Strikers are not as bad, but their ability to sprint endlessly just gave an uprise to the number of people who started shifting. It is very rare now that you can find a quarantine room where nobody is shifting. It is very annoying for freerunners like me, who actually need to read their swings, to determine when you can get close to the infected. haha, another massive rant. Tell me about your opinions on specs and mutagens =P Also, i wanna know of your opinion on nexon selling Nx Rares as commons, widening the gap between Nx and Gp users. If you guys follow UnderCoverDude, you would probably know that he recently made a video on CA2009. Basically, because of the recent change in Runescape, where they reverted everything to when it just started in 2007, people have the idea that combat arms should do the same. That is, having a server where there are only gp guns and where Nx varients only have cosmetic differences. It would be where there are no specs, mutagens, or rage kickers. I personally like this idea. What about you guys? Category:Blog posts